Naked
by Canadian CAB
Summary: Mai/Joey, to the song Naked by Avril Lavinge, Mai doesn't fit in, yadayada, for some reason I can't summerize this one, just read and you'll find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh though I wish I did, and I do not own Avril's songs either.

{song lyrics}

#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***

{I wake up in the morning,

Put on my face,

The one that's gunna get me,

Through another day,

Doesn't really matter,

How I feel inside,

This life is like a game sometimes.}

_Another day,_ Mai Valentine thought to her self, she sighed, _And probably another bad one._

Lately, Mai had become the least popular person, no one cared about her, her parents never had time for her, and the few friends she had lived far away.

Mai got up, dressed and headed to work, on the way, she got teased by a gang of punks,

"Ha, ha, it's little Miss Perfect, on her way to the Not So Perfect Job Site!" one snarled.

"Shut up, at least I have a job," she scowled in response.

The Day went by slowly, lasting forever, as usual, until lunch time, she went for a walk in the park not knowing where she was going, then she spotted someone familiar, a tall blonde boy with chocolate brown eyes.

"Joey!" she screeched, running to him.

"Mai!" the blonde replied, he stretched out his arms, and Mai fell into them, laughing, the walls of hate disappearing.

"Oh, Joey, I missed you! What are you doing here?" she asked, happy tears in her eyes, the one person she trusted was here, she need not be afraid.

{Then you came around me,

The walls just disappeared,

Nothing to surround me,

Keep me from my fears,

I'm unprotected,

See how I've opened up, oh,

You've made me trust}

"I came to see if you were ok," Joey replied, smiling slightly, but it disappeared when he saw her look to the ground, "You're not, are you." he stated, not questioned, softly.

Mai started to sob, shaking uncontrollably, "No," she sobbed, "People are so mean to me, and I don't know why! Joey, I'm so confused!"

"It's all right Mai, you don't need to be scared, I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you." Joey continued, hugging her close, "It'll be ok, I promise." 

Mai nodded, she knew the truth in his words, she could hear it, she felt so exposed around him, and it felt good, it felt right.

{I've never felt like this before,

I'm naked around you,

Does it show?

You see right through me and I can't hide,

I'm naked around you,

And it feels so right.}

#***#***#***#*** One Month Later. Mai's POV.

I've moved to Domino City, I've got lots of friends here, Yugi, Tea, Tristin, Serenity, Ryou and Duke. Joey and I are dating, and I've never felt so good about myself, no one makes fun of me, or hates me, I'm doing great!

#***#**#***#*** Normal POV.

Joey and Mai walked through the park, Joey's arm around Mai's shoulders, Mai's arms around Joey's waist, it was the perfect day, the sky was blue, not a cloud could be seen, and it was just slightly hot, 24 degrees Celsius.

They stopped at a cliff hanging over the ocean and sat down,

"This view is beautiful!" Mai said, stretching her arms to the sky.

"Ya, but not as beautiful as you though," Joey responded, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips, she giggled.

"Oh, Joey, I love you so much!" Mai exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know, and I love you more then you'll ever know." Joey replied, kissing her neck.

Mai giggled as Joey laid small kisses all the way down her neck, she made a pouting face at him when he stopped, not liking her to be even fake upset, Joey made her giggle again by pulling her onto his lap, taking her arm and placing feathery kisses down it, the across the back of her neck, and around until he reached the front again, then he turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips, she felt at peace, no longer afraid to be herself, she fit in her skin.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, when he broke this kiss and caught his breath.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking,"

"What about?" he questioned, pulling her close to his chest.

(Song merges with story script.)

"Trying to remember, why I was afraid, to be myself and let the covers fall away," Mai started to sing the second verse, Joey smiled.

"Guess I never had some one like you," she laid a finger on Joey's nose, "To help me fit in my skin, I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you, does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide, I'm naked around you, and it feels so right." she finished, "I love you," she repeated, kissing him.

Joey smiled.

#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***

Well, that's it, kawii huh?

Mai: Yes very, *kisses Joey*

Joey: *after Mai brakes kiss* Ya, *kisses Mai, very passionately*


End file.
